


Boots on the Ground

by fancydog



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancydog/pseuds/fancydog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin has just been woken up from cryo-sleep to find that the world has gone to shit and she was the only one who survived the vault, can she get her son Shawn back and survive the wasteland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. vault 111

_why was everything so cold? Robin thought, looking left and right she saw one man and one women in a blueish, whitish jumpsuit but the man wasn't wearing what the woman where wearing. They walked toward where she and Nate were. This one, the woman said, as Nate's door opened. I'm not giving you Shawn! screamed Nate, the man pulled out a gun and I started pounding on the glass. The man pulled the trigger._ Shawn! Robin screamed, are you ok ma'am? Codsworth said, "no everything's ok, lets get moving", codsworth gave her a look. As she and Codsworth walked/floated through Cambridge, her radio she picked up a distress signal coming from the police station. As they walked on she started to hear the sound of what sounded like one of those laser guns, as they neared she and Codsworth could see what looked like deformed people staggering and tripping towards the police station. "This must be the place", she said as she walked forward, pulling out her 10mm pistol, she started shooting. The Ghoul's seamed to be everywhere, she thought as she ran into where the Ghoul's were swarming, to help the man in power armor. We appreciate the assistance, civilian but what's your business here? The power armor man said, "I'm just trying to survive like everyone else", the mans glare deepend, "so your a mercenary" he said as if he had figured her out already. "No" I'm just trying to get to dimond city, the place the man on the radio talks about". She said as she pointed at the pip-boy. "It's very impertinent I get their". The man gave her a look. "Well, your not going to get past the wrecked boat with that", he pointed to robins 10mm pistol. "I don't believe we have been properly introduced", she said to the man, "my name is Robin and this is Codsworth". "My name is Paladin Danse and that over their is Knight Rye's and Scribe Halen". "Sir, permission to speak". Yes Scribe Halen. "What about ark-jet? I can't go and ryes can't go, and we can't let you go alone. "Your right Halen. Civilian, will you help me find the deep range transmitter in ark-jet"? "Ma'am? What about young Shawn"? Codsworth said. "We need more guns anyway to cross the brige the paladin talked about. Count us in Paladin". "Very well, lets head out.


	2. Ark-jet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo, I'm going to postpone this story to wright another story (or aleast try to)

As Robin and Paladin Danse walked thr

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first Fallout 4 story so I hope it was good!


End file.
